


Suitor Levi (Purity)

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: LeviHan Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeviHan Week Prompt--Hanji's parents want her to stay pure until marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitor Levi (Purity)

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know what to do for this prompt. Haha. I just pretty much bullshitted my way through this one. Whoops.

“Please,” Zoe whined, grasping onto Levi’s arm rather dramatically as he made his way down the hall in headquarters.

“Just tell them you don’t want to,” He grumbled in reply.

“They’ll never take that! Please!”

“Will you stop hanging on me if I say ‘yes’?”

“Yes!”

“Then, fine, just let go of me,” He muttered. She released her grasp and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

“You can thank me by getting a bath; you smell like shit."

Levi had met Zoe’s parents years after he had first met her. By the time he got to meet Mr. and Mrs. Hanji, he was surprised by their personalities. (And, by the fact that her parents were actually still alive. She had never brought them up in conversation previously.) Really, they were nothing like the lively woman he had come to love and know; they were stuffy socialites within Wall Sina. Levi would have never have guessed that a woman who had joined the Scouting Legion would have come from Wall Sina. It turned out that her parents were very wealthy and catered to their only child’s thirst of knowledge. And coming from a wealthy family, her parents wanted “what was best” for their daughter.

They wanted her to resign from the military and marry a suitor.

That was where Levi had come into play.

“We would like to assure Zoe stay pure until marriage, you know,” Mr. Hanji said before taking a sip of tea. He and the missus sat across from the two soldiers in the parlor. “You respect that, don’t you?”

Levi only nodded. Zoe clasped her hand around his, further playing into the act. Honestly, it was a good thing that he could keep calm in any situation because he knew that Zoe was anything but pure. He knew from experience.


End file.
